The present invention relates to an adapter for coupling two cards of one size to create a combined card of a second size, and more specifically to create a combined card in a CompactPCI/PXI form factor.
An instrument is a device which collects data or information from an environment or unit under test and displays this information to a user. An instrument may also perform various data analysis and data processing on acquired data prior to displaying the data to the user. Examples of various types of instruments include oscilloscopes, digital multimeters, pressure sensors, etc., and the types of information which might be collected by respective instruments include voltage, resistance, distance, velocity, pressure, frequency of oscillation, humidity or temperature, among others.
The various hardware interface options currently available for instrumentation systems can be categorized into various types, including IEEE 488-controlled instruments (GPIB instruments), VXI bus instruments, PXI bus instruments, plug-in data acquisition (DAQ) boards, and RS-232-controlled (serial) instruments, among others.
The PXI (PCI eXtensions for Instrumentation) bus is a platform for instrumentation systems that was introduced in 1997. PXI combines the high-speed PCI bus with integrated timing and triggering designed specifically for measurement and automation applications to deliver significant performance improvements over older architectures. PXI is built on the modular and scalable CompactPCI specification and the high-speed PCI bus architecture. As a result, PXI products maintain complete interoperability with CompactPCI, offering superior mechanical integrity, easy systems integration, and more expansion slots than desktop computers.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary chassis of either VXI, VME, CompactPCI, or PXI type. Cards 102A, 102B, and 102C are designed to physically connect with the chassis backplane (not shown). The chassis 100 comprises a housing which is configured to define a plurality of slots. The backplane is comprised in the housing and is adapted for transmitting electrical signals. Cards 102A, 102B, and 102C can be of either 3U or 6U size, such as described below with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 illustrates different card formats as defined by the IEEE 1101.10, CompactPCI, and PXI specifications. The IEEE 1101.10, CompactPCI, and PXI specifications define two card sizes, referred to as 3U and 6U, and two chassis sizes, referred to as 3U and 6U, designed to accept 3U and 6U cards, respectively. The IEEE 1101.10, CompactPCI, and PXI specification define 6U card size to be more than twice as tall as the 3U card size.
Since there are two chassis sizes and two card sizes, it would be advantageous to allow 3U cards to fit into a 6U chassis. Related art such as Front Panel Adapter, PN# 3687098 and PN# 3687471 from Rittal allow users to connect two 3U cards into a single 6U slot in a 6U chassis. However, Rittal and related solutions may require a pre-defined set of mounting holes on the cards 102A, 102B, and 102C in order to use the adapter. The pre-defined holes may not be universal to all CompactPCI cards 102A, 102B, and 102C, thus making the adapter difficult to utilize properly. Other related art includes solutions for a 6U chassis with a pre-defined number of 3U slots, such as products from Adlink, Ziatech, and Diversified Technologies.
However, a flexible solution is desired which will ease the installation of two 3U cards in any single 6U slot in a 6U chassis, and which will accept any CompactPCI card.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises an adapter which can couple two 3U cards to fit a single 6U slot in a 6U chassis. The apparatus is operable to couple a first module to a second module to form a combined module. The apparatus comprises a first plate and a second plate, coupled together by one or more coupling elements.
In one embodiment, the method comprises positioning the first plate to physically contact an upper portion of the first side of the first module and a lower portion of the first side of the second module. The first plate has an interior side and an exterior side. A lower portion of the interior side of the first plate is operable to contact the upper portion of the first side of the first module, and an upper portion of the interior side of the first plate is operable to contact the lower portion of the first side of the second module.
The method may also comprise positioning the second plate to physically contact an upper portion of the second side of the first module and a lower portion of the second side of the second module. The second plate also has an interior side and an exterior side. A lower portion of the interior side of the second plate is operable to contact the upper portion of the second side of the first module, and an upper portion of the interior side of the second plate is operable to contact the lower portion of the second side of the second module.
The method may then comprise applying one or more coupling elements operable to couple the first plate to the second plate. This operates to clamp the upper portions of the first side and the second side of the first module between a lower portion of the first plate and a lower portion of the second plate. This also further operates to clamp the lower portions of the first side and the second side of the second module between an upper portion of the first plate and an upper portion of the second plate. This further operates to clamp the first plate and the second plate together, thereby coupling the first module to the second module to form a combined module of a second size.